


Nightmare

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Claustrophobia, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp wakes up after having a nightmare, and is glad Thundercracker is there. (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Skywarp jerked awake in panic, the nightmare still fresh in his processor. His optics immediately flashed to the window next to the berth and he calmed, seeing the undersea vista stretching away from the Nemesis and knowing he wasn’t trapped.

Unable to warp, unable to fly, unable to even see outside.... He shuddered.

He hated that nightmare with a passion. And it didn’t help that he’d _been_ there in reality, injured, low on energy, and nearly helpless.

Yet another reason he hated going to the med bay unless he was close to permanently offlining.

He turned on his side, relieved to see that he hadn’t woken up Thundercracker. Scooting up closer to the other seeker, Warp slid an arm around his waist and gently leaned his forehelm against his trinemate’s back.

He took in the unique scent of brisk wind, the ionization of lightning, and the freshness of rain that always accompanied the other. Thundercracker had always reminded him of a storm on the horizon, exhilarating and exciting.

And comforting, because he was a storm that enfolded and protected.

Curling up against the blue seeker, Skywarp nuzzled against his shoulder and relaxed, arm still around the other’s waist. He let Thundercracker’s steady vents lull him back into recharge, a faint, contented smile on his facialplates, the nightmare forgotten like it had never been.


End file.
